Saluna's Story
by Super Knight
Summary: Saluna has had a rough life. Can she do what it takes to become a great Bard?
1. Birth of Saluna

Saluna's Story  
Created By Super Knight  
Dedicated to Tinalesca  
  
--- Want your Everquest Character to be in my next story? E-mail me at  
superknight@san.rr.com ---  
  
Chapter 1 - Birth of Saluna  
  
Tarken was married to Maieah.  
  
They weren't that rich. but Tarken was able to make enough coin to buy small amounts of food and pay the rent of the house.  
  
But Maieah had kept a secret from Tarken that she was pregnant, because she knew it would drive Tarken mad.  
  
One day. it came, and Maieah had a baby. She named her, Saluna.  
  
When Tarken found out about Saluna. he knew that it would be hard to make enough money to feed the whole family. So Tarken worked overtime for a few months.  
  
Tarken was very tired. when he got back from the blacksmith shop, he fell was knocked out right when he touched the couch.  
  
Saluna grew to be 5. She saw a bard walking down the road, singing a tune. She loved to sing and dance, so she knew instantly she wanted to be a bard.  
  
Saluna knew, when she was older she would be a great bard, and make the family wealthy. 


	2. Death

Saluna's Story  
Created By Super Knight  
Dedicated to Tinalesca  
  
--- Want your Everquest Character to be in my next story? E-mail me at  
superknight@san.rr.com ---  
  
Chapter 2 - Death  
  
Saluna was sleeping, when she woke up surprisingly to a big "boom".  
  
"We're under attack!" someone shouted outside the house shouted.  
  
There was a loud knock on the door.  
  
"Yes?" asked Tarken as he opened the door.  
  
At the door was a Qeynos guard with his gold armor and his shield with the Qeynos insignia.  
  
"We need your help. Grab your armor and sword and meet at the front gate. If you don't, you shall be fined 5,000 platinum."  
  
The guard left and Tarken turned around.  
  
"Don't go!" shouted Maieah.  
  
"I must, I only make 100 platinum a week and I do not have enough for that fine. I must go." Said Tarken, grabbing his dusty platemail armor.  
  
Tarken left a few minutes later.  
  
5 hours later.  
  
Cheers were heard outside the gate. A shout was heard.  
  
"All men return to your families! We thank you for your help."  
  
Tarken never came back. Maieah ran around the front gate to see if he was there. Saluna followed her. No corpse was found although blood was all over the grass and rocky pathway. Saluna shivered at the sight.  
  
Tarken never came for 2 days so Maieah found that she must get a job.  
  
Maieah took Tarken's place at the blacksmith shop. 


	3. Bardic Training

Saluna's Story  
Created By Super Knight  
Dedicated to Tinalesca  
  
--- Want your Everquest Character to be in my next story? E-mail me at  
superknight@san.rr.com ---  
  
Chapter 3 - Bardic Training  
  
When Saluna was 16, she knew she was old enough to enter Bardic Training, as time passed through the year; it was time to sign up.  
  
Saluna stood in a line of about 200 or more people. fortunately she got there early. There were four training squadrons, and Saluna was put into the second one.  
  
Second was known to be the hardest of all four squadrons, and some of the best Bards came from that squad.  
  
Saluna went home and went to sleep, getting a good nights rest for the training next day.  
  
DAY 1 - Singing  
  
Saluna got into the squadron line; there were 15 other people in that squadron. Word was that the second squadron had the least people.  
  
A man came up to the line.  
  
"Hello, I am Master Yukaei the Virtuoso." Said the man.  
  
"I will give you tough assignments, some of you will not make it."  
  
"So good luck. Today we are going to sing. hmm. you, start singing." Yukaei pointed to the boy next to Saluna.  
  
"Ahem. Kala maka su nai may. Ucha kaka u toto e nay." Sung the boy.  
  
"What the. you are a disgrace to bards and their singing! Get out of here!" yelled Yukaei, and the boy left.  
  
"Now you." Said Yukaei pointing as Saluna.  
  
"Aito saiko umay ay, tutumakla u cha kay." Sung Saluna.  
  
"Good job, you made it." Said Yukaei.  
  
At the end, only 6 people made it.  
  
DAY 2 - Battle  
  
"Alright guys, take these swords." Yukaei said laying 6 swords on a table outside of the Qeynos gate.  
  
Saluna walked up to the table and took a light and short sword.  
  
"Ok, two versus two. Do not wound your opponent or you will pay."  
  
A man walked up to Saluna and raised his sword. Saluna blocked it and kicked the man in the stomach, causing him to fall. That man was eliminated.  
  
3 people made it through that day including Saluna. One of the men was wounded and as fast as lighting Yukaei drew his sword and struck the attacker.  
  
DAY 3 - Instruments  
  
"I assume most of you know how to use a drum." Said Yukaei handing everyone cheap drums from the Vendor Market.  
  
"Ok in order, start playing. You first Saluna."  
  
Dum dum, dum dum dum, dum, dum dum.  
  
Saluna and one other bard made it, and they learned to be a bard.  
  
DAY 4 - Armor Day  
  
"This took a lot of work, so try not to destroy it guys." Said Yukaei handing Saluna and another bard a backpack.  
  
"Good luck, go home and tell your family you have made it to the Bardic Family. Any bard is your friend. Destroy all Dark Elves! Good luck."  
  
Saluna walked home. Her mother was at work. She opened the bag and there was a Di'zok Wristsnapper, a Breath of Harmony, Singing Steel Boots, and Gauntlets, and the rest Lambent pieces.  
  
Saluna walked outside and saw the other bard, he was wearing dirty fine steel armor and chipped weapons.  
  
Later that day.  
  
"Umm. Master Yukaei, I believe you gave me the wrong bag." Said Saluna.  
  
"No I did not. I believe you can become a great bard if you try. Just follow the right path and you will be up at the top." Said Master Yukaei. 


End file.
